


Jealous

by Gela_Ace



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cheating, Drug Use, F/M, M/M, My first explicit fic, Pro Basketball Player Aomine Daiki, Pro Basketball Player Kagami Taiga, mention of GOM - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gela_Ace/pseuds/Gela_Ace
Summary: Love is wonderful and powerful. It can melt cold tormented heart, but loving too much? I dont know? Will you tell me?~Aomine Daiki





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys super sorry its so damn late. Hope you like this fic, comments kudos are very much appreciated. Suggestions too, may it be KnB or Haikyuu!! Haha lotsOfLove 😘😘😘

~I wished you the best of,  
All this world could give.  
And I told you,  
When you left me,  
There’s nothing to forgive.~

“Aomine-chii—“ Kise said in the other line, despite some statics Aomine can still hear the smile the blond is sporting.

~Coz I always thought you’d come back,  
Tell me all you found was,  
Heart break and misery.~

“Did you ever love me?” he whispered before everything went in chaos…

~It’s hard for me say,  
I’m jealous of the way,  
You’re happy without me.~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

&&&&&

 

“aahhhhh—” another loud moan echoed on a rather crowded room then another long gasp and a string of curses,

“fuuck!!!!” the other said too intoxicated to even know what is happening. All they ever notice is the exaggerated heat emanating in their bodies and the seemingly endless urge to fuck. Then the familiar warmth in the pit of his stomach came,

“im aahhh— cuming!” he said voice strained. Pleading just like a sinner begging to the unknown but on his case there is currently someone,

“fuck… cum inside me!” the other said between moans.

The voice sounds very familiar to him but he didn’t quite recognize it, all he knew is that there’s a busty woman currently bouncing in his very hard cock while she seems to be sucking wait is it three or four another cock(?), and upon further inspection through hazy vision there’s still others waiting.

He internally laughed; seems like he’s inside of a porn video and they are doing gang bang but him and this woman was the main character— unconsciously he smiled, damn if Kise ever knew of this new sexcapade he’ll be dead for sure. He will fuckin nag at him to no end that’s for sure!

“y’all ‘s wakin the fuck up! Give ‘em shit again! Quick!” someone shouted somethingbut its very distant, must be imagination right? Coz it comes from behind them; within seconds he was being given a drink (and who is he to deny such generosity?), now that he thinks about it he is indeed very thirsty so he took what was offered to him after he’s done the same cup was offered to the busty girl— and the cycle seems to begin again, his cock hardening even more and his sex drive overwritten with more want— after a few hours Aomine stopped thinking and just indulge whatever it is that’s happening in fact he’s enjoying it to damn much to even care or noticed the red blinking light in the distance.

 

  
\---

Aomine and Kise has been together since 2nd year of high school, when Kaijo finally beat Too in the semi-finals on that year and it’s been 10 years since then. They’re happy and pretty much successful on their chosen careers, Kise still models but he’s actually a full time Pilot now so mostly what he indoors are airline related stuff. While Aomine pursue his dreams and now playing for L.A. Lakers together with Kagami, he’s actually with Momoi as her manager and baby sitter as usual. While other miracles like Midorima who’s now a Senior Doctor and Kuroko a kindergarten principal are still in Japan, Murasakibara is with Himuro in America and Akashi is pretty much all over the globe to take care of his empire (and his brunette lover Furi always in tow.) with their schedule not matching it’s really hard to meet up so sometimes they only communicate through text message or rarely in Skype. Though Kise really don’t know if that’s always the case since it is for him or maybe the other miracles are regularly mingling with each other. Last time he tried texting Midorima the green haired man told him to ‘Die you annoying pest!’ which still kinda hurt a little but Kise got used to it, then he tried Kuroko but it was months ago and his message was still tagged as unread, and texting Akashi is like digging your own grave so he’s out of the equation. In the end Kise just visited Paris alone instead.

 

  
“Ryōta!” a shout from his mother downstairs is what busted his train of thoughts. “darling can you come here for a sec?” another shout so he decided to rouse and fix himself before meeting his mother who is currently wearing the frilly apron hey gave him last Christmas.

“ma—” he greeted hugging his mother on her back while trying to peek what she’s cooking—

“oh Ryō-chan, I’m out of mirin would you mind buying me some?” she asked while stirring the pot full of curry.

“’kay! Anything else?” he inquired rummaging the fridge for some juice.

“nothing— OH! Is Aomine-kun coming over? Is he in Japan already? We saw their game last week.” Kise’s mood suddenly sours coz all this time he’s also waiting for Aomine’s confirmation it’s been a week since the last time he received anything from his fiancé, and he cannot always just bug Kagami-chii coz well Kuroko-chii already warned him ‘bout it. So instead of answering he just shrug and walked out (in his mind he needs to apologize for his rudeness later) and hopped in in his car checking for his spare wallet, though he wanted to just walk he’s afraid of his never ending fan girls crowding him even after all through this years (and he’s dad will be home in less than an hour so he really needs to bring the mirin as soon as possible).

At the convenience store after bringing what he needs to the counter Kise noticed a seemingly lone American magazine that has the logo of Lakers in it, he picked it and scan for a bit and to his surprise (quote; not really) Aomine and Kagami was featured in their so he bought the magazine for him to read it later at home.

*ping!* a sudden notification came but when Kise check who, It’s from an unregistered number so he just swipe the message automatically deleting it and continued driving.

 

 

\---  
When it hits the one week mark of Aomine not contacting him Kise started to panic a little, his fiancé is a bit lazy (he’s actually the master of that art) but he at least make sure to hit him a text or two of his whereabouts no matter how busy his schedule is. But damn no one can blame Kise for not worrying especially now that he really needs the other man’s suggestion in regards to their incoming wedding. Though Kise knew that Aomine will agree to anything and everything he still needs some approval coz duh it’s not only about Kise, its about them.

“aomine-chii please answer your phone” Kise mutters to himself still waiting for his call to connect, phone bills be damn HE NEEDS AOMINE TO ANSWER! “fuck it Aomine!” he shouted throwing his phone in the process. “where the hell are you Aomine-chii?” he whispered the urge to cry his eye balls out very strong so he did, Kise doesn’t care if he has a flight in 30 hours. He is frustrated and tired and he missed his love and pressured and there has been some annoying person who keeps on sending him a link. So he picked up his phone again and tried to open the messaging app but as if a miracle happen it rung and its Aomine calling;

“Ryōta?” he said voice a little hoarse,  
“Daiki! Thank goodness, I’ve been calling you! Why aren’t you answer—”  
“CAN YOU FUCKIN SLOW DOWN KISE?” he shouted making the other wince.  
“…”  
“sorry—” Aomine said with half sincerity half sleepiness in his voice. “im just really busy lately and uhm— im…”  
“its fine Aominechii, don’t sweat it.” Kise interrupted.  
“Kise—”  
“its fine, did you just wake up? How ‘bout breakfast?”  
“oh! by the way I just want to ask if you’re okay reducing the guest or not? I’ll send it to your email later so you can check okay?”

They speak for a little while longer Kise asking suggestions for alteration stuffs about the incoming ceremony until Aomine needs to go for morning practice that’s the only time they ended the call. Now that Kise knew Aomine is safe he’s happy again, link forgotten and discarded

 

.

\---  
It’s a little over 2 weeks away from the wedding date and he’s still receiving that annoying unknown link. He already blocked the number but when Kise did the stalker sent the link to his e-mail instead, he’s already planning to report everything in the police but Reina said it must be just some spam or something so again he dismissed the thought and kept himself busy with all the preparation so that by the time Aomine come back the following week, everything is as perfect as Kise wanted it to be. He even manage to invite all the miracles and their significant others as well as the former Kaijo and Too with their preferred plus one. So far so good he only hope that no one in the miracles canceled last minute… oh! He needs to remind Alex G. of the event coz she might forgot due to her busy schedule coaching the National team.

 

*ping!* *ping!* *ping!* *ping!*

Kise sighed upon checking the notification, it’s the same link but it has a message as well:

 

TO: Kise Ryōta  
FROM: Hello Kitty

“what a dumb name—” he muttered then decided to check the email using his laptop for better viewing while sitting in the living room of Aomine’s penthouse.

Kise-san, hope you’ll like my gift for you.  
http://HelloKitty_vid_gift_for_Kise_Ryōta.archives/null

Hello Kitty J <3

 

“what the he—” once Kise clicked the link he felt somehow stupid falling into whoever this prankster is, but with determination and a bit more patience another scene unfolds.

“a—aomine-chii?” with disbelief his tears started pouring without Kise even noticing. HOW?

“dai-chan dance with me!” it is Momoi’s voice in the back ground, she said dance but in the video they’re already being too touchy for his liking.

“later Satsuki—” his fiancé answered snaking his hand to his childhood best friends skirt while nuzzling her enormous front. Momoi just giggled even more, urging Aomine’s hand to go deeper.

“but dai-chan!!” she pouted a little when Aomiine answered her with a smirk she then straddled Aomine’s lap and publicly the two make out.

The video continued for another torturing 13 minutes and 45 seconds. A part of Kise is already dying, another part of him is getting numb from crying but a very big chunk of himself is blaming no one but his own for loving Aomine too much even if he knew all this time that Aomine isn’t his from the beginning, and the video only solidify the reality that he never was.

KISE RYŌTA knew all this year about the affair going on between the childhood best friends, if the accidental lip stick stain on Aomine’s shirts or the scratches that he sure damn well knew wasn’t his, some hickeys littered on his back was an evidence. The sort of excitement on Aomine’s face whenever the woman called him even in the middle of dinner with Kise’s family. He knew, he fucking knew that Aomine proposed because Kise’s family pressured him in doing so.

KISE FUCKING RYŌTA knew that KUROKO TETSUYA once planed and nearly succeeded on killing him by ruining his car break. He knew all of this but Kise kept it to everyone thinking that maybe once Aomine is tied to him he’ll stop all his other escapades, hoping that Aomine will be his completely HIS.

Is it too much to wish for Aomine’s undivided love?

Is Kise being selfish?  
Greedy?

How much pain and tears does he need to shed for his wish to be heard?

How many more fake smiles and enthusiasm does he need to show?

Because at the very moment he is getting tired of faking his emotions—

“let’s fuck dai-chan! You’ll be married to blondie soon and our time will be more limited!“ the woman continued between hiccups, then everything went black but after a few seconds;

“aahhhhh—” loud moans echoed on the room, then another long gasp and a string of curses.

“fuuck!!!!” Aomine looking like he’s being lulled by the woman’s voice thru heaven of pleasure.

“im aahhh— cuming!” he said voice strained. Pleading.

“fuck… cum inside me dai-chan!” the other said between moans.

 

Again and again Kise cried the entire time, sobbing like crazy. Kise wanted to die; he wanted to cancel everything right now but he doesn’t have the energy to even move due to all the crying he did. He’s numb and feeling empty, he feels like he’s being chocked by Aomine, by Kuroko, by Momoi, by the people he thought as friends— by reality.

Kise wanted to remove everything that is ‘him’ in Aomine’s house and his life, from the pictures down to every utensil that he insisted to be pair with Aomine’s. He wanted to delete every information about him as if he never existed at all, he wanted Aomine to feel the emptiness he felt ever since he realized that their relationship is mostly a one-sided thing.

As if sensing or rather granting Kise’s wish his computer lights up and an email arrive from the same anonymous sender:

Hello Kitty,

Hi dear? The archives are gone, that means you’ve already watch it. Hope you enjoy my gift for you.

You see Kise-san, I don’t actually hate you or anything, it just so happen that the same woman ruined my life and for months I’m alone in this so decided to send you the copy.

Oh well, it’s your call Kise-san. 

 

After reading the letter it automatically deletes itself including all the previous messages leaving the video on Kise’s hard drive. Kise isn’t dumb, he knew people from the darker side of the web. But he’s just too tired and all he wanted is to rest.

 

 

 

///

“man!!” Kagami moaned,  
“in 30minutes you’ll be a married man— how did feel?” he said nudging Aomine while the other is trying to fix his appearance for the nth time.  
“Kagami you got married almost a year ago shouldn’t you know the feeling already?” Midorima deadpanned while fixing his glasses yet again.

And the banter between the three just continue, none of them noticed the current commotion going on. Everyone is in chaos, its like five goddamn minutes before his wedding and everyone seems to be very busy watching something on their phones. Until the lights suddenly turned off—

 

“dai-chan dance with me!”  
“later Satsuki—”

Others gasp unblinking, eyes on the giant screen.

“but dai-chan!!” she pouted a little when Aomiine answered her with a smirk she then straddled Aomine’s lap and publicly the two make out.

After a few seconds;

“aahhhhh— dai-chan fuck me harder”Momoi said in between gasp

“fuuck!!!!”

“im aahhh— cuming!”

“fuck… cum inside me!

No one is breathing, Aomine’s blood seems to leave his body; face in horror and recognition. While Momoi is already crying begging for Sakurai’s mercy but for once the mushroom seems to not care anymore.

“YOU SON OF A BITCH!!” someone shouted and a fist came flying to Aomine’s direction square in the face.

“WHY? W-WHAT DID MY SON DO TO YOU?!” another punch, then another and another. He doesn’t even dare protect himself from the man’s rage.

“did he not love you enough?” Kise Ryooma whispered— “w-why does it have to be Ryōta?” then the man sobbed hysterically his body shook.

“s-sorry..” was the only coherent answer Aomine can say, not because of his jaws are broken but because it’s the only thing he can do. Be sorry for the—

Again the giant screen suddenly lit up with another video but now it seems to be playing live.

“RYŌTA!!” Kise’s mom shouted to the screen making him smile bitterly and mumble of quite apology.

“im sorry dad, mom, nee-chan. Aomine.” Kise said bowing a little, “but I’m just too tired. And this is the only out I want—” he said in between sobs and bitter laugh. Aomine is just watching everything unfold, he cannot take his eyes off him.

“no please—” Aomine said to himself, trying to stand up on his own. “Ryōta no—” tears forming in his yes.

“Aomine-chii—“ Kise said on the other line, despite some statics Aomine can still hear the smile the blond is sporting.

“Did you ever love me?” he whispered and—

 

 

BOOOOOOOOOM!!!

 

 

the line went dead the same time Aomine’s lifeline.

everything went in chaos, someone running, someone shouting command, someone shouting in agony; or was it him? Aomine cant feel anything at all, he suddenly got too tired and closing his eyes for good isn’t a terrible idea so he just did what’s more there is too dedicate his life with? Ryōta take matters onto his own hand. He can’t breathe, Ryouta is gone, his sunshine gone fore—

 

“BREAKING NEWS! FORMER MODEL AND A LICENSED PILOT KISE RYOUTA CONFIRMED DEAD AFTER THE PILOT SET A TIME BOMB TO HIS PERSONAL PLANE— ACCORDING TO THE CARE TAKER;

‘KISE-SAN LOADED 4 LARGE BOXES, WHEN WE ASKED HIM WHERE TO HE SAID NOWHERE. AND BEFORE I JUMP OUT OF THE PLAIN WE HEAR SOME WEIRD TICKING BUT IGNORED IT THEN HE CALLED MY PERSONAL NUMBER TO ASKED FOR FORGIVENESS AND SAID HIS GOODBYE. THEN— THEN I REALIZED WHAT THE TICKING IS’

KISE-SAN SUPPOSED TO BE ATTENDING HIS OWN MARRIAGE CEREMONY TO BASKETBALL PLAYER AOMINE DAIKI. TUNE UP FOR MORE INFORMATION REGARDING THE INCIDENT.

 

 

For hours, days, months Aomine cried and cried, holding a gun for dear life. The house doesn’t have a trace of Ryouta ever living there, its as if he their relationship never happened.

“im sorry Ryōta—”  
“Im s-so sorry love--” he chocked a sob. He feels nothing, just the void Ryōta left. Maybe this emptiness his feeling doesn't rival all the heart break Ryōta endured all this time. Aomine knew no matter how sorry he is now, no matter how many times he asked for forgiveness Ryōta wont go back running to his ars again.

He had plenty of time to apologize and make everything right, but no. He trusted himself of the fact that they’ll simply get married and so all his sins will be forgotten. He should have confronted, confessed, he should have--

 

Aomine wanted to end everything that he is now. Maybe it is to spare himself from too much pain, or not; “i wanted to see you Ryō” Aomine sobbed one last time, then point the gun under his shin and—

 

BAAANG!

 

 

Though in his last seconds, an alternate universe flash from his very eyes where in Ryōta is happy together with him and that made him smile— “in another life I won’t fail you love.. in another life..” then numbness and just darkness—

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

&&&&&&&

 

Footsteps can be heard from the living room all through the study while one little blond is resting, after yet another all-nighter then a loud crash—

“AOMINE FUCKING RYŌTA!! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS TRASH?!” Diaki shouted making him stir and blink sleepily.

“hmm— Daiki” he mumble, making the other even more irritated, “wazzit?” Ryōta said yawning.

“I said what the hell this trash is?” Daiki explained waiving the manuscript for his husband’s new series.

Instead of answering Ryōta faked gasp, “take that back!” he said indignantly.

“what the hell is wrong with your head? Writhing this crap!” Daiki retored, he actually read the whole thing and almost piss himself.

“what? Its prrety good—” Ryōta deadpanned scratching his stomach.

“what the— what’s with Tetsu and— and cheating with Satsuki? She’s my sister Jesus Crist! And why did you die? How dare you do that! That’s so terrible Ryōta!” that only makes Ryōta laugh.

True that Aomine Daiki doesn’t want reading story with someone dying or being killed or something like that, coz deep inside this brash man is a soft teddy bear made only for Ryōta himself.

“its actually Tetsu-chii’s idea so complain to him—”

Aomine just grumble something in between ‘ hate you’ and ‘I’ll give Tetsu piece of my mind’.

He can hate his husband’s idea or way of expressing himself all the time, but never did it ever occur to him that he wanted to stop Ryōta. They have been married since they turn 18, and decided to adopt a boy ten years after. Ryōta can create pieces like the one he just finished, no matter how terrible the plot is only their reality will remain. Not the envy, not the greed, not the JEALOUSY; just them as a family.


End file.
